In particular, the instant invention is related to a process for manufacturing a safety razor cartridge with movable blades.
WO 2005/108,024 discloses a process for manufacturing a safety razor cartridge which includes crimping one or a plurality of razor blades to a guard, then laser welding the cap to the guard. Although this process is very efficient and reliable for a cartridge having fixed blades, there is a need to provide an industrially feasible response to the problem of assembling a razor cartridge with movable blades.